A Path Of Scars
by The Eerie Lights
Summary: Willowkit is young and innocent... But when a great tragedy hits and makes her own mother dislike her...What will she become?
1. Chapter 1

**A Path Of Scars**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Pinestar- Muscular brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Quietecho- Mute black she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice Leafpaw.)

Deputy: Skystream- Light gray she-cat with light blue eyes (Apprentice Foxpaw.)

Warriors

Owlgaze- Brown tom with unblinking amber eyes. (Father to: Reedkit, Marshkit and Shiverkit)

Moonclaw- White she-cat with strange purple-ish eyes. (Apprentice Streampaw)

Flintclaw- Muscluar black tom with dark gray paws and green eyes. (Father to: Willowkit, Thornkit and Blackkit.)

Firecloud - Swift dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes. (Half Shadowclan! Remember.)

Dustfur- Brown tom with amber eyes. (Father to Cinderstripe's kits.)

Tinyclaw- Black tom with a white chest and blue eyes and strange small claws. (Apprentice Rockpaw)

Forestheart- Sleek sandy she-cat with light gray stripes and amber eyes.

Windsong- Swift white she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderstorm- Muscular pale sandy tom with blue eyes.

Swiftbreeze- Swift dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Yellowstripe- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Grasswhisker- Brown tom with yellow eyes. (Father to : Emberkit.)

Blazefoot- Ginger tom with green eyes. (Father to: Graykit and Petalkit

Queens

Flowerstem- Dark silver she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to: Willowkit- Dark silver she-cat with white stripes. Thornkit- Brown tom with green eyes. Blackkit- Black she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes.)

Snowflower- White she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to: Graykit- Gray tom with darker gray paws and blue eyes. Petalkit- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.)

Duskwing- Light gray she-cat with black markings and blue eyes (Mother to: Marshkit- Golden tom with amber eyes. Reedkit- Energetic brown tom with blue eyes. Shiverkit- White she-cat with light gray paws.)

Flametail- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to: Emberkit- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.)

Apprentices

Streampaw- Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom with black paws and ears and green eyes.

Rockpaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Elders

Dawnheart- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Snaketail- Tan tom with a strange long and thin tail.

**So how do you guys like it? I decided to base this off of Willowkit's knowledge, by the way Willowkit is the main cat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Willowkit!" Blackkit called. "Do you wanna play?" She asked "Sure!" I streched and ran out after her "You two be careful!" Flowerstem called. "We will!" We both called.

"So, what do you want to play?" I asked.

"I though maybe we could get the others and play some tag." Blackkit mewed happily.

"Lets go get them!" I purred. "Graykit, Petalkit do you want to play tag with us?" I asked, padding towards them

" Sure! Is anyone else playing with us?" Graykit asked.

"Blackkit is getting Thornkit, Reedkit and Shiverkit and Emberkit." I replied happily.

"Last one to the oak tree is a dead mouse!" Petalkit called suddenly.

I dashed forward , leaving Graykit behind, Petalkit and I finished with Graykit short behind. "

You're a dead mouse!" Petalkit purred to her brother.

"Hey! Are you guys ready to play some tag?" Reedkit asked.

"Yep!" I meowed cheerfully.

"Watch out!" Moonclaw barged through with Streampaw at her side.

"Whats with her?" Shiverkit asked.

I saw Moonclaw whisper to Pinestar, who had just woke up, her fur bristled and her eyes were dark as she glanced wildly from side to side.

"They're advancing I tell you!" I heard Moonclaw yowl.

"Calm down, who's advancing?" Pinestar asked.

" T-The Tribe of Rushing Blood...Streampaw and I found a view into their camp...They are planning to attack us next moon!" Moonclaw screeched.

"Calm down...Go see Quietecho." Pinestar mewed trying to stay calm. "Skystream, after Moonclaw has been treated we will have a meeting." Pinestar meowed to Skystream.

"Should we continue our game?" Thornkit asked "You kits should head in... I'll ask Dawnheart if she'll tell you kits a story." Skystream mewed.

"Awwww" we all sighed, but we listened to Skystream, we all padded into the nursery, I realized it was first snow "Blackkit look! It's first snow!" I meowed happily, for she was the only one still outside. "Wow." She breathed, her breath felt warm on my shoulder.

"Blackkit, Willowkit come in!" Flowerstem called.

"But-" Blackkit started. "Shhhhhhh we could be the only kits to see first snow!" I whispered. "Cool!" Her face brightend up.

"Blackkit, Willowkit!" Flowerstem called again.

"Coming!" we both called.

we sat in the nursery for what felt like a moon. "Dawnheart!" Emberkit meowed happily.

"Bored young'uns?" Dawnheart asked.

"Yes!" we all mewed.

"So what story do you want to hear?" Dawnheart rasped.

"Can we hear about your first battle?" Reedkit asked.

"Of course! Great idea Reedkit!" Dawnheart purred.

"Alright..Pinestar at the moment was Pinewing... I was just apprenticed two days ago, Shadowclan had been stealing mice, and I was one of the lucky apprentices that got to go, oh good days...I shredded many Shadowclan warriors that day, too many to count,and that was where I got this here scar" She briefly showed us her scar.

"I also clawed Firstar, he dared to attack my littermate, grumpy old Snaketail...That was not exeptable, only I do that! By the end I was highly respected by Thunderclan." Dawnheart finished.

"Well you young'uns should get some rest." She purred.

She got up and slowly hobbled out, I padded over to Flowerstem and curled up

"Good night." I murmured to my littermates and closed my eyes... I had a dream_ 'Your life will be no more than a path of scars.'_ I shivered.

**I updated it so it had linebreaks. How do you guys like it? This is my first fanfiction, first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to moonlight filtering through the leaves. I padded out slowly and thought of my dream. I saw a dark figure by the entrance of the camp "Err who's there?" I asked.

But the shape just kept getting closer and closer, I started to step back, but the cat was too fast it ran up and scratched me across the face and blood ran in my eyes, I couldn't see.

"Fli-" I started to call for help.

"We'll be going now." The cat growled and picked me up, I thrashed and clawed whenever I could, I finnally clawed him.

"That drew blood kit...I think you derserve one back...How about one on the neck? Nah too risky, Dripping Blood will want his hostages alive...I'll give you a raincheck." his words fell to a buzz and the world went black.

I jolted awake, but no watery sunlight filtered through in this den, suddenly I realize last night wasn't a dream...My face started to sting "Where am I?" I asked, half talking to myself.

"So your alive? Aren't as weak as I thought!" the tom that had captured me spat.

I slowly slunk to the back of the cave. "You may be alive but you are a coward! Now how about that scar I was talking about?" he growled quietly as he lunged at me.

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice yowled.

I saw it was Reedkit, but the tom turned around to quickly and hit him away, he padded away from me over to the other side of the cave, where Reedkit was trying to get back on his feet, he loomed over him.

"You have courage, more than that scoundrel over there." he briefly pointed to me with his tail "But you'll have to pay for that!" he screeched and hit Reedkit with and raging fury, when he finished the tom padded out of the cave silently.

"R-Reedkit?" I asked.

"Willowkit? Is that you?" his meow was strained.

His chest heaving with effort each breath "Tell Duskwing not to worry ok?" Reedkit rasped.

"Reedkit hang on! I can get you help!" I mewed in panic.

"He's gone." a soft voice mewed.

I quickly darted away into a bush, I watched from inside the bush as the white she-cat gingerly picked up Reedkit's lifeless body and set it in a small hole and scraped some dirt over it.

"You can come out, it's ok." the she-cat mewed.

I still didn't move "Are you hungry?" she asked.

I heard a rumble in my stomach. "Err yes...Kinda...Yea." I stuttered.

"Follow me." She purred and beckoned me with the swipe of a tail.

She lead me to a small den, it was more like Thunderclan dens. "Here you go." she gave me a mouse.

"Thanks!" I meowed gratefully.

I finished the mouse faster than any warrior in leaf-bare. "You were hungry, my name is Fallen Snow, whats yours?" Fallen Snow asked.

I blinked _she's a tribe cat!_ I realized. "Your a tribe cat!" I exlaimed and dashed away.

"Wait!" come back!" Fallen Snow called.

I stopped just a mouse-length before a dark pool, it was like dark mud. "W-What is that?" I asked Fallen Snow.

"It's the Shadow Pool."she meowed gravely "What does it do?" I asked.

"If you aren't tribe-born and they recruit you...It makes you look like a tribe cat...And the recruits that aren't stong enough to get out...They drown." Fallen Snow's meow was grim.

"Recruit you? Like loners or rouges?" I asked innocently.

"Yes but also hostages.." She had tears streaming down her face by the end of describing the horrendous pool.

I shivered. "They're going to try to recruit me, aren't they?" I growled.

"Yes." she mewed more strongly, the tears beginning to cease.

"Can we sneak out tonight?" I thought aloud of a plan.

"No, night is like day to the tribe, we'll go at dawn, they'll all be asleep." She told me.

"So should we rest?" I asked.

"I've got to go hunting, for the tribe, the tribe still has kits in it, I can't let them starve! You should rest though." Fallen Snow meowed.

"Ok." I yawned, I curled up on a piece of tough moss and drifted off, I don't know long I was asleep, but it was a long time.

"Hey, whats your name? You didn't say." Fallen Snow prodded me awake.

"I'm Willowkit." I yawned.

"Willowkit." She whispered to herself. "Well we have to go, Willowkit!" Fallen Snow mewed.

"Yes! We'll be out of here!" I meowed happily

. "Come on" she beckoned.

We padded out of camp into the forest, something orange and black blocked our path, it spat and snarled. "FOX!" Fallen Snow yowled.

**Cliffhanger :) I made this chapter longer, I orignally was going to add more soft moments but whatever. Again, I updated it to have line breaks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tribe of Rushing Blood**

**Allegiances**

Leader: Dripping Blood- Battle-scarred dark gray tom with blood red eyes.

Giver of Death: Raining Blood- White tom with black speckles and one scarlet eye.(A Giver of Death is like a medicine cat, but kills cats that are to injured to fight.

Deputy: Stream of Blood- Black she-cat with dark gray stripes and dark red eyes. (Apprentice Poisioned Wounds.)

Warriors

Blood-Stained Thistle- Light gray she-cat with black speckles and red eyes.

Bloody Leaves- Black she-cat with light gray stripes and silver eyes. (Apprentice Open Wounds.)

Broken Bones- Pale sandy tom with black paws and dark gray eyes.

Bloodied Fangs- White tom with black stripes and strange barbed claws and red eyes. (Apprentice Unending Agony.)

Relentless Pain-Insane black she-cat with no eyes. (Unable to train a apprentice.)

Twisting Pain- Black tom with silver eyes.

Unending Torment- Light gray she-cat with black stripes and dark red eyes.

Fallen Snow- White she-cat with light blue eyes. (Untrusted by Dripping Blood for being soft.)

Queens

Blooming Death- Pale cream she-cat with black paws and stripes with red eyes (Mother to: Rising Death- Black she-cat with light gray stripes and dark red eyes.)

Apprentices

Poisioned Wounds- Light gray tom with black ear tips and gray eyes.

Open Wounds- Dark gray she-cat with black speckles and silver eyes.

Unending Agony- Black she-cat with a light gray tail tip and red eyes.

**Chapter 4**

Fallen Snow hurled herself at the fox, I smelled a stench so stong it made my eyes water.

"Hang on!" I heard a voice call, three cats sprinted down the hill coming from what looked like Windclan territory. One of the cats leapt and landed squarely on the fox's back, the other two warriors attacked it's sides, the fox yelped in suprise and dashed away into the forest.

"Why are you here with a kit? That's breaking the warrior code, and also endangering the kit's life!" The Windclan tom exlaimed.

Fallen Snow stayed very calm, to my suprise, "I was taking her home."

"Wait...You smell like a tribe cat! Your taking her to your camp aren't you!" another Windclan cat stepped up.

"I was taking her home, this is the direction to Thunderclan camp isn't it?" Fallen Snow meowed in a calm tone.

"W-Well yes." the tom meowed .

"We can escort you there." said the third cat, matching Fallen Snow's calmness.

"Thank you." Fallen Snow dipped her head.

I padded through the crisp leaves of the forest, _I can't wait to see my family!_ I thought.

"Here you are." the Windclan she-cat mewed.

"Farewell." Fallen Snow meowed.

"Willowkit? Is that you?! Where's Reedkit?!" Skystream asked a fury of questions.

"You brought a tribe cat with you?"Skystream growled circling around Fallen Snow looking like she would attack any second.

"No! Skystream! She helped me escape!" I yowled jumping in front of Fallen Snow.

"Willowkit. Go see Leafpaw."Skystream growled between gritted teeth.

"Fine but don't hurt her!" I growled under my breath, I slowly padded into the medicine cat den.

"Willowkit?!" Leafpaw's mew was muffled by herbs.

"Yes, it's me." I replied flatly.

"Here, come lay down, I'll treat your wounds." she pointed to to a mossy nest, I slowly padded over, Leafpaw applied a poultice "Owch!" I growled.

"Sorry!" Leafpaw winced. "Ok, you can rest now." Leafpaw padded out of the den.

My sleep was full of dreams, I was at fourtrees from what it looked like, only one starry cat sat atop the highrock _"Your life will be no more than a path of scars." _the spirt whispered over and over.

"Who are you?" I asked, the cat had opened their mouth about to say, but I jolted awake, I blinked, It was sun-high.

I could tell because in this den...Watery sunlight filtered through the leafy roof, I sighed _WAIT! where's Fallen Snow?!_ I thought suddenly.

I tried to get up but I just flopped on the floor. "Don't try to get up." Leafpaw murmured.

I looked toward the entrance and saw Blackkit staring wide eyed at me.

"Blackkit are you ok?" I asked.

"What did they do to you?!" Blackkit shrieked.

"Let me see- BY STARCLAN!" Flowerstem yowled.

"What did they do to my precious kit? Now all I see is a scrap of fur!" Flowerstem growled loudly.

"Flowerstem! Don't be like that!" Leafpaw yowled.

"I will treat her how I want! She's my own kit!" Flowerstem snarled.

"I need you to leave, now." Leafpaw meowed quietly.

"Fine! I don't need this scrap of fur." Flowerstem mewed coldly.

I started to whimper "Shut up! Willowkit your 5 moons now! I expect better behavior from you!" she snarled and stalked out of the den.

"She doesn't realize how lucky she is to have you back." Leafpaw sighed.

_Why does she hate me?_ I thought quietly.

"Can I see Willowkit?" Duskwing poked her head in.

"No she needs to r-" Leafpaw started.

"It's ok, yes you can see me." I meowed.

Duskwing padded in and sat in front of me "D-Did Reedkit have any last words?" She asked shakily.

"Yes... He said to tell you not to worry." I shivered at the memory of his bloody death.

"Calm? How can I stay calm? I lost two of my kits!" she yowled.

"Two?" I asked quietly.

"Yes!" Duskwing sobbed "Marshkit died last night of greencough!"

"Oh...I'm sorry." I sadness filled my meow.

"I'm sorry...It's just so hard! I love them so much!" she sobbed again.

"I'll leave and let you recover." Duskwing left the den silently.

**Yay linebreaks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Duskwing left the den, it was silent. "Willowkit? Are you hungry at all?" Leafpaw asked.

"Not really." I meowed quietly.

"Well you should eat something, or your wounds won't heal." Leafpaw sighed.

"Will you at least just eat a mouse?" Leafpaw asked.

"Fine." I meowed, looking up from my grooming.

"Okay then." Leafpaw meowed and walked out.

_Maybe I should go out there._ I thought, it was if the green tendrils that lined the entrace of the den beckoned me.

Leafpaw padded in with a mouse gripped between her jaws. "Here you go." Leafpaw mewed as she dropped it at my paws.

"Thanks." I meowed gratefully, I nipped at the mouse, not really having an appetite, but then after the first bite, it was if my stomach was hollow. I finished the mouse with four famished bites, then I sat up.

"Can I go outside?" I asked, I felt my lungs itching for fresh air.

"Yes only if-" Leafpaw started, I dashed outside and saw Flowerstem talking with Pinestar, over on the other side of camp I saw Fallen Snow talking with Firecloud, without thought I dashed straight for Fallen Snow.

"They didn't hurt you!" I mewed cheerfully.

"Nope, they decided that it would be a good idea to have information on the tribe." Fallen Snow purred.

"Hey Willowkit!" Firecloud purred.

Firecloud was like a second father. "Hi!" I meowed happily.

"Do you feel okay?" Firecloud asked, his eyes tinted with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." I mewed.

"Let all clan members gather beneath the highrock!" Pinestar called, I padded over quickly and sat beside Firecloud.

"As you all know, Thunderclan's newest warriors, Streamtail, Foxpelt and Rockclaw will be guarding the camp tonight. But on request of Flowerstem, Willowkit step forward." Pinestar meowed, my heart lurched, I wasn't becoming an apprentice early, this was something else.

I padded up to the highrock slowly, everyone was looking at me. "Willowkit, in request of your mother, from this moment on... You shall be known as... Scarkit!" He yowled,

no one cheered, for this ceremony is one of loss and change. Blackkit looked at me with a smug look.

I padded stiffly into the medicine cat den. "W-Willowkit, I'm sorry for what happened." Leafpaw mewed.

"It's Scarkit now, remember?!" I snapped and scraped at the ground angrily.

"Why does she hate me so much now?" I sighed to myself.

"She doesn't, she just thinks that." Leafpaw meowed.

"And what do mean by that?! It's clear she despises me now!" I snapped.

"No she doesn't! Scarkit listen!" Leafpaw growled.

"Listen to what? Listen to her hissing and snapping? Listen to how much she hates me?!" I spat.

"No." Leafpaw's meow was down to a whisper. "A scar path will lead the clans away from their destruction, but if the scar path swervers, the clans will be doomed." Leafpaw meowed.

"What does this mean?" I whispered. "I don't know, Quietecho recived it this morning, before she went to the moonstone, and I think it could be you." Leafpaw meowed sternly.

"You should rest, you'll need it to recover." Leafpaw mewed softly.

Suddenly I felt my fur prick as I thought of something_ Moonstone? That means it's half moon! I'm five and a half moons! I need to recover...Or i'll become an apprentice late!_ I thought urgently. I forced myself to sleep.

**Thank you to apriltelloismylife and Maiya rules for reviewing and Bobbie1776 for finding a flaw! I know this is really short...But today I am really busy, so I'm lucky I got to write this chapter. (Go check out Wolfcreations14 and Emberfall!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Burr!" Graykit shivered. It was now leaf-bare, prey was scarce, cats are cold. "It's not that bad." Petalkit padded out of the nursery, puffing out her thick coat.

"Well, you have a thick coat. I don't." Graykit chattered. "You are also a whimp, and that doesn't help." Petalkit teased her brother. "Hey!" Graykit growled playfuly and batted Petalkit on the ear.

Petalkit leapt back and hopped on her brother's back. "You give better bager rides than Thunderstorm!" Petalkit teased as Graykit walked in circles trying to rid of Petalkit.

"Better be careful! If he wasn't a deep sleeper he might of heard that!" I purred with amusement. "Hear what?" Thornkit meowed padding over. "You're finally awake, badger breath!" I purred.

"Hey! I don't smell like badger breath!" Thornkit meowed. I saw Shiverkit playing with Blackkit near the elder's den. _Blackkit...Why does she hate me? _I thought silently. Emberkit padded sleepily out of the nursery.

"Hi Emberkit!" Shiverkit meowed. "Hi." Emberkit mewed and padded over. "Let all cats gather beneath the highrock!" Pinestar called. I padded over, _it's been a half moon...I hope I've recovered enough. _I thought. "Yesterday Fallen Snow proved her allegiance."

Pinestar yowled. "She proved she is loyal to Thunderclan and not the tribe. Fallen Snow do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" Pinestar asked.

"Yes. I do." She meowed. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name... Snowfall!" Pinestar mewed. The clan cheered loudly. "Snowfall! Snowfall! Snowfall!" The clan cheered.

"Thunderclan also has kits ready to be apprenticed, Shiverkit, step forward." Pinestar meowed. "Until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Shiverpaw, your mentor will be Dustfur." Pinestar meowed, everyone looked at Dustfur,

Cinderstripe had died expecting his kits. Dustfur nodded and touched noses with Shiverpaw. "Also, let us remember Reedkit, and Marshkit." Pinestar mewed sadly. "Emberkit step forward." Pinestar meowed.

"Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Emberpaw, your mentor will be Swiftbreeze." Pinestar meowed.

"Blackkit step forward." Pinestar meowed. "Until you've earned your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw, your mentor will be Flintclaw." He mewed.

Everyone looked at eachother, it was highly rare to have a parent mentor there kit. _I felt dread strong in my stomach...What if he skips me? _I thought in panic.

"Thornkit.. Step forward." Pinestar meowed. "Until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Thornpaw, your mentor will be Grasswhisker." Pinestar meowed.

"Is Scarkit well enough recovered?" Pinestar asked Leafpaw. "Yes, she is fully capable now." Leafpaw meowed."Is anyone willing to train Scarkit?" Pinestar asked. there was silence**. **_This is it. I'll be Scarkit forever, and then be a elder who just takes up fresh-kill._ I thought. "I will." I heard Firecloud meow. Pinestar blinked in suprise.

"Then until, or if you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Scarpaw." Pinestar meowed. _I'm an apprentice! I did it!_

**Yay! The story looks a whole lot better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun was setting between the mountains. "We'll start our training at sunrise tomorrow if thats okay with you." Firecloud meowed.

"Yes, thats fine with me." I meowed, still silently celebrating.

I padded into the apprentice's den happily, I realized that I could have the nest of my pick. I settled into a mossy one near the side of the entrace.

"Hey, how are the nests?" Graypaw meowed, poking his head in.

"They are very soft." I yawned.

"You can't be tired yet!" He teased.

"I'm not." I meowed, trying to keep my eyelids from drooping.

"Hey, I'm just teasing. You can rest." He meowed softly.

"Thanks." I murmured, already half asleep.

I slept very soundly, nothing woke me, expect Firecloud prodding me in the side several times.

"Wake up!" Firecloud yowled.

"What?" I jolted out of sleep.

"It's time to train." He meowed.

_Oh, right! I'm an apprentice now, Duh._ I thought silently.

I shook out my fur and followed Firecloud out of the den.

"Hey Scar_face_!" Blackpaw growled.

"Blackpaw!" Firecloud scolded the apprentice.

"Alright, today we are going to be practicing hunting, and basic attacks." Flintclaw meowed, ignoring the interruption.

"Lets head down to the sandy hollow." Grasswhisker meowed.

I followed Firecloud through the forest, I looked at everything, from a tiny ant hill to the great oak, the biggest oak in the territory. We trotted along a sandy path into a hollow.

"Here we are." Dustfur meowed.

"Over here." Firecloud meowed and beckoned me to a corner.

"Alright show me your best hunter's crouch." He meowed.

I crouched down, tail flicking.

"Good, don't flick your tail, it will scare all the prey away." Firecloud meowed.

I stopped flicking my tail.

"Put that paw more to the left." He meowed and adjusted the paw.

"Perfect!" He purred.

"Now just try stalking around the hollow." He meowed. I stalked around the hollow, sniffing everything. "Keep your tail straight!" Firecloud meowed. I heard the noise of leaves crunching, I headed a rustling bush, I spotted a mouse. I stayed low to the ground.

I finally darted to the bush and exended my claws, I snagged it's tail and delivered a death bite. I sat up with a mouse in my jaws.

Firecloud turned around and looked at me with suprised eyes.

"Scarpaw! Good job!" He meowed with pride.

"So what? It's just a scrawny mouse. The clan needs more than that." Blackpaw sneered.

Graypaw narrowed his eyes. "What have you caught?" He meowed.

Blackpaw lashed her tail, but kept silent.

"Good job!" Thornpaw meowed happily.

"Thanks." I meowed through the mouse.

"I bet Dawnheart would appreicate it." Petalpaw meowed.

"Oh yeah, your ceremony was this morning right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got Yellowstripe and Graypaw got Owlgaze." Petalpaw meowed.

Yellowstripe and Owlgaze padded over.

"Should I take this back to Dawnheart?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't think Flintclaw or anyone actually planned anything." Firecloud mewed.

I padded back to camp. I entered through the lichen-covered entrance, I dashed over to the elder's den and peeked my head in, Snaketail was sleeping, Dawnheart looked up at me.

"I caught this, I was wondering if you wanted it." I mewed.

"Yes, please!" She purred.

I dropped the mouse near her paws.

"Thank you." She rasped.

I padded out into the forest.

**Sorry about how boring it was. Hopefully this bad joke will make up for it.**

**What is brown, white and black all over? Answer- Spottedleaf! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

As I padded back into the forest I saw it start to snow. "Snow." I breathed. Tiny white flakes showered down from the foggy cloud-filled sky. I dashed to the sandy hollow as fast as I could, I saw Firecloud and everyone else still standing there.

"It's snowing!" Graypaw meowed, trying to catch the small white flakes in his mouth.

"It's beautiful!" Shiverpaw gasped.

_I saw first snow with Blackpaw, before she hated me. _I thought sadly.

"Maybe we should climb trees, it's beautiful at the top of the climbing oak." Yellowstripe meowed.

Owlgaze nodded, "Good idea."

"Yes, the climbing oak is very easy to climb, perfect for beginners." Swiftbreeze purred.

"Great. Let's head over." Firecloud meowed.

I followed Firecloud through the snowy forest, the muddy ground was ice cold. We had only had walked a few steps before we reached a gnarled tree, it looked like you could basically step up like they were stairs.

" Alright, who wants to go first?" Flintclaw asked.

"I will!" I meowed.

Firecloud nodded, "Go ahead."

I started to just step up them, but as I got higher, I had to sink my claws into the bark, it was a fairly short tree. As I reached the top, I saw snow falling rapidly. It looked beautiful.

"Who wants to go next?" Owlgaze asked.

"I will!" Graypaw voleentered.

I saw a gray shape climb up the tree, getting closer and closer. Until it was level with me.

"Wow!" he gasped.

"It's beautiful!" I meowed.

"Thornpaw, go on up." Grasswhisker meowed.

I saw Thornpaw leap and climb, he looked funny, he never liked heights.

"Wow this is high- thats beautiful!" Thornpaw gasped.

"Yep." Graypaw and I purred.

Blackpaw started to climb up._ Great. Blackpaw, grumpier than a badger._ I thought angrily.

"Hey Scar_face_!" She hissed.

I ignored her. I looked up at the sky, not noticing Emberpaw, Petalpaw and Shiverpaw climb up. Soon the beautiful delicate falling snow turned into a raging white-out.

"I can't see anything!" Petalpaw panicked.

"It's okay, we can wait it out!" Shiverpaw meowed.

Graypaw's teeth were already chattering.

"Some of us can't." I sighed, shivering.

I squinted, trying to find a way off. I could identify the first branch.

"Look! Right there, it's the first branch!" I yowled.

"We need to get down!" fear more than tinging her meow.

"Are you all alright?" I heard Firecloud call.

"Yes!" I called back.

I saw his ginger pelt fairly clearly, it was a long fall.

I padded over to the first branch, I stepped on it carefully.

"Be careful!" Graypaw meowed.

I stuck my paw out in front of me to feel for the next branch. _I need longer arms!_ I thought crossly and hissed.

"Whats wrong?" Shiverkit asked a small sneer in her voice.

"I need someone with longer arms." I hissed.

"I'll do it." Emberpaw voleentered nervously.

"Great." I meowed.

She stepped toward the first branch, she felt around, her face lit up.

"I found it!" she purred and rushed to finding the next one. But her teeth began to chatter and she wacked her paws around less gracefully.

"AHHH!" she yowled loudly as I saw her ember colored pelt lean forward.

"EMBERPAW!" I yowled as she fell.

I heard a snap.

"Emberpaw..." we all whispered.

"Look what you did Scar_face_!" Blackpaw yowled.

"Hey! It wasn't her fault!" Petalpaw defended me.

_What if it was?_ I thought guiltily.

"Lets just huddle up and wait." Graypaw suggested.

I just curled up stiffly. Everything went black as I fell into sleep.

I jolted awake to a light snow, everyone looked like they had a white pelt. I started to climb down. I spotted all the mentors huddled together asleep, a few fox-lengths from that...

"Emberpaw.." I whispered.

She laid stiff on the ground, jaw twisted. I buried my nose into her fur.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered tears burning my cheeks, she was ice cold.

"Scarpaw?" I heard Graypaw behind me. I didn't respond.

"It wasn't your fault, she got careless." he meowed.

"Yes it was." I mewed quietly.

I turned around and saw the mentors standing there, tears were welling in Grasswhisker's eyes.

"No..." he whispered.

"Let's take her back to camp." Flintclaw meowed to Grasswhisker. He nodded and picked up his kit.

We padded along a trail back to camp. Flametail rushed to us.

"Emberpaw!" she sobbed.

"What should I do?" I asked Firecloud.

"Go rest, the vigil will begin tonight." he sighed.

**Finished. Also to the person that asked for her to be changed back to Willowkit/paw, sorry can't do that, it would mess up the story. Thanks for all of you guys that reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I sat numbly in my nest, I slowly got up and padded out to the camp clearing.

"You alright?" Snowfall asked.

"Yes." I meowed numbly.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." she meowed.

"Yes, yes it was." I growled under my breath.

I padded away and sat next to Petalpaw, where she was already grieving Emberpaw. Graypaw padded over and sat next to me.

"I'll say it one more time, it was my fault!" I growled.

"No, it wasn't." Graypaw sighed.

I stayed silent and buried my nose into Emberpaw's stone-cold fur.

_I'm so sorry, I don't blame you if you don't forgive me._ I thought sadly.

"I don't need to. It wasn't your fault, you should know that, I got careless." I thought I heard Emberpaw whisper.

I jolted my head up. _Emberpaw?_ I thought, confused.

"I'm Emberstorm, now." she whispered.

The vigil passed by quickly, before I knew it the sky was filled with pale pinks, blues and yellows.

"Can I help bury her?" I asked before the elders started to drag her away.

"I think we are perfectly capable." Snaketail growled through Emberpaw, no Ember_storm_'s fur.

I padded over to where Firecloud and Snowfall chattered like birds.

"Can we train?" I asked Firecloud.

"Go get something to eat, if you want ask to go hunting." he meowed and continued his conversation with Snowfall.

I padded over stiffly to the fresh-kill pile and saw a rabbit and a mouse. I grabbed the rabbit and began eating near a patch of sunshine.

"Mind if I join you?" Thornpaw purred through a mouse.

"Of course not!" I purred and swiped at his ear.

Thornpaw and I ate quickly.

"So, Grasswhisker is busy. Would you want to go hunting?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he purred.

We padded out of camp together, dew speckled leaves and shrubbery that protected camp.

"So, do you want to hunt near Windclan border?" Thornpaw asked.

"Sure!" I purred.

We padded through the forest, crisp brown leaves crunched beneath our paws.

"Shhh." I whispered as I spotted a chicken that strayed from the twoleg farm.

I stalked toward it, the bird was absorbed in pecking seeds and nothing else. I leapt at it, extending my claws and biting down on it's neck. I picked up my kill and padded over to Thornpaw.

"Chicken!" he purred.

"Yup, chicken." I purred amused.

"Should we make a pile?" I asked.

"Yes. we can take turns hunting while one of us guards the fresh-kill." he meowed.

"Okay." I meowed.

I saw Thornpaw's brown tail disappear through a bush. I sat there alone, Thornpaw shortly appeared with a rabbit in his jaws.

I sniffed the air _Fox! _I thought urgently. "FOX!" I yowled.

I picked up my chicken and ran as fast as I could to camp. Thornpaw followed short behind. As we arrived at camp the smell of chicken overwelmed me, it smelled better than a fresh mouse.

"Can I have a bite?" Thornpaw asked.

"No. Elders first, maybe if they get full." I meowed.

"You're no fun." Thornpaw fake pouted.

I let out a mrrrrow of laughter.

"Lets take this to the elders." I purred.

Thornpaw and I padded into the elder's den. Dawnheart lifted her head.

"My, Snaketail look! It's a chicken!" Dawnheart purred.

"We need you to hunt more often!" she purred. "Yesterday you caught me a fresh mouse, now a chicken!" she went on.

"Here you two go!" I purred and gave it to them.

"Thanks, young'uns." Dawnheart rasped.

Thornpaw dropped his rabbit in the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done, you two." Forestheart meowed.

"Thanks." we both meowed and dipped our heads.

"First to contribute to the fresh-kill pile and feed the elders, I think we should do that more often!" Thornpaw meowed.

"Do you want to join dawn patrol?" I asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Thornpaw meowed as I saw Skystream pad toward us.

"Okay, today Thornpaw, _Scar_paw, Flowerstem and Flintclaw will be on dawn patrol." Skystream meowed, saying Scarpaw awkwardly. _Yep another cat that hates me for my hideous looks._ I thought.

We padded into the forest, Flowerstem kept glaring at me, Flintclaw looked at me with a hateful expression, but mostly ignored me, Thornpaw stalked into the bushes and shortly came out with a sparrow.

"Good catch!" both my parents purred.

"Well, Scarpaw caught a chicken this morning!" he meowed, clearly trying to get them to be proud of me again._ I couldn't ask for a better brother. _I thought.

"Thornpaw, thats just a scrawny chicken, that won't feed the clan." Flowerstem purred.

Thornpaw's catch was plump, but the chicken was about three times it size.

"You did great, my son. Let's carry on with the patrol." Flintclaw meowed.

We continued with the patrol, I scented many quail, I stalked into the bushes and saw a nest on the ground, I saw the parents and five of their children. I stalked closer, I leapt for one of the parents and swiftly gave a death bite, I clawed the other parent's wing so it wouldn't fly away, I delivered a death bite to it quickly.

I killed all the hatchlings easily, I put the birds in their nest and carried it out.

"Oh, those poor things! Scarpaw! They were parents! They had a life to life!" Flowerstem snarled.

We remarked the Shadowclan border quickly and padded back to camp, I took awhile because of the bird's nest, as we padded in I put my seven kills in the fresh-kill pile. I realized that I was very tired, I padded into the apprentice's den and collapsed.

I opened my eyes to a starlit clearing, I saw the spirit that had told me my life would be no more than a path of scars.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Silentmist." the white she-cat meowed.

**I honestly don't have anything to say, I like writing this. Also, for those haters, I don't care what you say, it's clear some people like this, and I'll continue this for them, even if it's one person I'm writing for, I don't care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits! By the way, the poll on my profile ends on Sunday, Howl of The Wolf is winning, so speak up if you like this more!**

**Chapter 10**

Silentmist narrowed her eyes. "I know you must blame yourself for Emberstorm's death."

"Yes, I do." I meowed.

"It wasn't, you need to stop thinking for yourself!" Silentmist growled, her eyes blazing like green flame.

''I'm not thinking of myself!" I snarled.

"Yes, yes you are." she meowed in a low voice.

I growled lowly, I thought I knew better than to argue with a Starclan cat, a ember pelt dashed toward us.

"E-Emberstorm?" Silentmist gapped, clearly shocked.

Emberstorm narrowed her eyes. "You can't keep my soul locked in a cave forever, Lostsoul." she growled.

"Lostsoul?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, Lostsoul. Leader of the soul capivatiors." Emberstorm meowed, her tone growing grave.

"You...You were the one haunting me!" I snarled at Lostsoul.

"Yes...Yes I was, you were born to become Willowstar, the greatest leader Thunderclan has ever seen. I was deputy...I should have lead Thunderclan, not Pinestar! I was found with my half sister, Rebeca. They exiled me, they chose you to replace me. I couldn't accept that, so I switched it up." Lostsoul meowed, a laugh bubbling in her throat.

"It's your fault!" I growled as loud as the fox I saw returning from the camp of the Tribe of Rushing Blood.

I lunged at Lostsoul clawing blindly art her, I didn't learn any attack moves, here I wish I would of asked to. Lostsoul dodged easily. Emberstorm bit down on Lostsoul's leg, she yowled in pain and shook Emberstorm off.

"Hurry, close your eyes!" Emberstorm yowled, I saw right before I closed my eyes Lostsoul looming over Emberstorm, shortly after I heard a crack.

_I killed her...Again!_ I thought in panic. I jolted awake, I saw Graypaw looming over my face his blue eyes tinted with worry.

"Are you okay? You were thrashing in your sleep." he meowed, worry filling his meow.

"Yes, I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"Moon-high." he meowed.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Graypaw asked.

"Sure." I meowed, I needed to get Emberstorm out of my head for some time.

"Where are you going?" Windsong asked, her eyes drooping.

"Just on a hunting trip." Graypaw meowed.

We padded out of camp and padded toward the center of the forest.

"I just want to tell you, it really wasn't your fault." Graypaw meowed seriously.

I didn't answer. I picked up the scent of squrriel and signaled Graypaw, he nodded.

I stalked toward the bush, I didn't see the brittle thorny branch I stepped on it, the thorns sunk into my pad.

"OW!" I yowled, the branch snapped scaring away the mouse, Graypaw dashed over to me.

"Are you okay?!" he asked urgently sniffing my paw.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I meowed through gritted teeth.

"Here, lean on me, we can head back to camp." Graypaw meowed.

I leaned on him and we slowly padded back to camp slowly.

"What happend?" Tinyclaw asked, Tinyclaw had just replaced Windsong in guarding the camp.

"Scarpaw stepped on a branch." Graypaw meowed.

"Scar_face_ we can't waste herbs like this!" Tinyclaw growled.

"Who fell off a tree and wasted herbs today?" Graypaw defended me.

Tinclaw's pelt bristled. "Go rest." he growled.

"But her paw could get infected!" Graypaw protested.

"It's okay, I should of been more careful." I sighed.

"No it's not! You have just as much right to herbs as any other cat!" he meowed.

"I appreciate you protesting but I'm fine." I meowed.

Graypaw sighed, "Alright, I guess it's your choice."

I padded into the apprentice's den and curled up in my nest, I woke in a starry forest, something wasn't right, I padded around the forest and finally walked into a clearing the salty tang of blood hit my nose.

**Sorry it's so short. Double digit celebration! Vote for which story you like more on the poll on my profile, it ends this Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! I'm back! I think. Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**(This chapter is sorta violent.)**

_Where am I?_ I thought in panic as I looked for any signs of life.

"Welcome, Scarpaw." Meowed a deep voice.

I looked around rapidly, the salty tang of blood filling my nostrils, the forest seemed perfect, moonlight gleamed brightly around me, it was almost too perfect. The leaves on the trees rustled lazily causing a peaceful noise.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" I asked, images of blood spattered everywhere in this forest flashed through my head, yet the forest still was beautiful...and lifeless.

"Who am I? Why you don't recognize me?" The deep voice meowed again, causing a echo to errupt through the forest.

The moon-white forest slowly started to rot, once perfect white bark started to peel off the tree to reveal blood-stained wood, the grass turned prickly, stinging more every step, I started to feel sick, I took off running in the twisted blood-stained forest.

"You can't run from fate!" Yowled the deep voice.

I felt something grab my foot, I turned around to see a giant fox, it sunk it's teeth into my leg, the pain was all too real, blood gushed from the hidious bite.

I struggled as much as I could, hoping it would let go, but it took hold of my shoulder and bit into it, I heard a crack and blood exploded out of the wound. I couldn't wake up and black dots started to appear around the corners of my vision.

_Am I dying?_ The thought hit hard and cold. Everything hurt and my vision slowly turned black.

"Will she be all right?!" I heard a voice meow faintly.

"I don't know." Another voice sighed.

I slowly opened my eyes, every muscle in my body stung. The first thing I saw was a pool of blood with a reflection of the moon on it.

"She's awake!" Thornpaw meowed loudly.

I blinked drowsily, and with a jolt I remembered last night, the moon-white forest, the fox.

"Are you okay?" Graypaw meowed with worry.

"Hush, she'll need to rest!" Leafpaw meowed.

"What happened?" I meowed weakly.

"Your paw is infected, you'll need to rest for awhile." mewed Leafpaw.

"I can't!" I exlaimed, "I need to train! I haven't even learned how to fight!"

"Well you _have_ to rest or you'll get very sick, or possibly be crippled!" Leafpaw growled loudly, her green eyes blazed.

I gritted my teeth and stayed silent, Leafpaw most likely knew what she was doing.

_Where's Quietecho?! _I thought with a jolt.

"Where's Quietecho?!" I repeated.

"She-uh, went to collect herbs." Leafpaw stuttered.

I looked at the herb store breifly, it was plenty full.

"But, why?" I meowed.

"She just went out to get the last parsley!" she meowed quickly.

_Well, I guess that would be what Quietecho would do but that doesn't explain Leafpaw acting so weird._ I thought silently.

"So, uh Leafpaw can Scarpaw come outside with us?" Thornpaw asked.

"Yes, but stay at hard ground so it doesn't get worse." Leafpaw sighed.

I silently thanked Thornpaw, my lungs were itching way more than they ever had before for fresh air.

"So, you just want to take a walk?" Graypaw asked "I mean, your leg looked like it hurts pretty bad."

a wave of relief washed over me as I realized that the shoulder wound was just a part of the dream.

**So, how was that? A bit bad of a ending, and I will update the allegiances to all four clans when she gets to a gathering. What is your favorite warriorcat name in this Thunderclan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stars glinted in the sky as I padded along the moon-lit path, silvery moon-light seemed different to me ever since my dream, which felt like it was moons ago.

Graypaw looked at the moon solemnly, the reflection of the moon shining on his deep blue eyes.

Thornpaw sighed, breaking the silence, "It's so pretty." he meowed.

I blinked slowly, having a flashback of a light rainstorm.

_Rain pattered on the tightly woven nursery roof causing a peaceful noise, I pranced outside to join Blackkit, Thornkit and Petalkit._

_"Hi!" I mewed in a squeaky kit voice._

_"Hi Willowkit!" Petalkit meowed._

_"You are... it!" squealed Blackkit and slapped my face with her tail._

_"Hey!" I meowed happily, chasing after Blackkit._

_"You can't catch me!" purred Blackkit, her dark gray tail streaming behind her._

"Scarpaw? Scarpaw!" Thornpaw meowed jolting me out of my flashback.

"W-What?" I meowed, slightly dazed.

"You okay?" Graypaw asked, a puff of steam accompanied his meow.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sighed, steam following my meow also.

"It's getting cold, we should head back." Thornpaw yawned.

"You should sleep in the medicine den, just incase." mewed Graypaw.

"I'm fine, seriously." I meowed.

"Let's head back then." mewed Thornpaw.

I padded along the moon-lit path, crickets started to chirp. we padded through the lichen-covered entrance, the lichen looked a grayish when it was bathed in the moonlight.

I padded through the entrance to the apprentice's den and curled up in my nest next to Thornpaw.

"Keep it down!" Blackpaw hissed sleepily, her green eyes glinting in the darkness.

I sighed and drifted into darkness.

I woke up to sunlight filtering through the leafy ceiling of the apprentice's den.

"Hey," Graypaw hissed. "We're on dawn patrol."

"Alright." I meowed, smoothing my pelt in a few swift licks and padded out of the entrance.

"About time!" hissed Flametail, eyeing me with an accusing gaze.

"On dawn patrol we have Graypaw, _Scar_paw, Tinyclaw, Duskwing, and Moonclaw." meowed Skystream.

"Skystream, usally only four cats go on dawn patrol, why five today?" Moonclaw asked.

"Windclan has been aggressive lately." Skystream meowed.

"I'll teach those mangy, rabbit pelts a lesson!" growled Tinyclaw.

Skystream narrowed her eyes, "You will only patrol, nothing else."

"Fine." Tinyclaw spat, and turned around to start the patrol.

(Suprise!)

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Pinestar- Muscular brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Quietecho- Mute black she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice Leafpaw.)

Deputy: Skystream- Light gray she-cat with light blue eyes (Apprentice Foxpaw.)

Warriors

Owlgaze- Brown tom with unblinking amber eyes. (Father to: Reedkit, Marshkit and Shiverkit)

Moonclaw- White she-cat with strange purple-ish eyes. (Apprentice Streampaw)

Flintclaw- Muscluar black tom with dark gray paws and green eyes. (Father to: Willowkit, Thornkit and Blackkit.)

Firecloud - Swift dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes. (Half Shadowclan! Remember.)

Dustfur- Brown tom with amber eyes. (Father to Cinderstripe's kits.)

Tinyclaw- Black tom with a white chest and blue eyes and strange small claws. (Apprentice Rockpaw)

Forestheart- Sleek sandy she-cat with light gray stripes and amber eyes.

Windsong- Swift white she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderstorm- Muscular pale sandy tom with blue eyes.

Swiftbreeze- Swift dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Yellowstripe- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Grasswhisker- Brown tom with yellow eyes. (Father to : Emberkit.)

Blazefoot- Ginger tom with green eyes. (Father to: Graykit and Petalkit)

Snowfall- White she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Blood.)

Queens

Flowerstem- Dark silver she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to: Willowkit- Dark silver she-cat with white stripes. Thornkit- Brown tom with green eyes. Blackkit- Black she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes.)

Snowflower- White she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to: Graykit- Gray tom with darker gray paws and blue eyes. Petalkit- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.)

Duskwing- Light gray she-cat with black markings and blue eyes (Mother to: Marshkit- Golden tom with amber eyes. Reedkit- Energetic brown tom with blue eyes. Shiverkit- White she-cat with light gray paws.)

Flametail- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to: Emberkit- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.)

Apprentices

Streampaw- Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom with black paws and ears and green eyes.

Rockpaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Leafpaw- Dusky brown she-cat with light green eyes,

Elders

Dawnheart- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Snaketail- Tan tom with a strange long and thin tail.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Carpstar- Silver and tan tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Silverfrost- Dark silver she-cat with white paws and deep green eyes.

Medicine cat: Paleleaf- White she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice Deep-paw.)

Warriors

Bluesky- Dark blue-gray she-cat with black stripes and dark amber eyes. (Apprentice Runningpaw.)

Redcloud- Reddish-brown tom with white paws and tail tip with icy blue eyes. (Father to: Fishkit and Larkkit.)

Darklight- Black tom with light gray paws and clear green eyes.

Bramblefall- Dark brown tom with black paws and eerie yellow eyes. (Apprentice Fernpaw.)

Amberlight- Light ember and white she-cat with light amber eyes.

Fallenheart- Sandy tom with brown stripes and clear blue eyes.

Goldenlight- Golden and white she-cat with bright green eyes. (Apprentice Barkpaw.)

Talonstrike- Dark ginger tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Queens

Howlsong- Dark gray she-cat with silver paws and deep amber eyes. (Mother to: Fishkit- Reddish brown and gray tom with icy blue eyes, Larkkit- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.)

Apprentices

Deep-paw- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Runningpaw- Light brown tom with white paws and clear green eyes.

Fernpaw- White she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Barkpaw- Light brown and white tom with green eyes.

Elders

Troutwhisker- Blind sandy tom with icy blue eyes.

**Windclan**

Leader: Windstar- White she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Thistleheart- Dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Medicine cat: Robinwing- White and gray she-cat with light yellow eyes.

Warriors

Breezecloud- Black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes.

Briarshade- Black and silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Shadeclaw- Silvery tom with black spots and leaf green eyes.

Small-leaf- Small dark brown and white she-cat with lively yellow eyes.

Cliff-fall- Black tom with dark amber eyes. (Father to: Russetkit, Rabbitkit, Wrenkit, and Flightkit.)

Maplepool- Calico she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Stonefall- Gray and black tom with leaf green eyes. (Father to: Mistkit, Mousekit, Ryekit, Whisperkit, and Wingkit.)

Queens

Whiteflower- White she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to: Russetkit- Brownish-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, Rabbitkit- White tom with leaf green eyes, Wrenkit- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes, Flightkit- Light gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.)

Hillfall- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Mother to: Mistkit- Silver and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Mousekit- Gray tom with leaf green eyes, Ryekit- Light gray and black she-cat with green eyes, Whisperkit- White she-cat with black speckles and icy blue eyes, Wingkit- Gray tom with amber eyes.)

Apprentices

None, Whiteflower's litter is at the age of 5 moons.

Elders

Rebeca- White she-cat with green eyes. (Sound familliar?)

**Shadowclan **

**(I'm running out of names!)**

Leader: Firstar- Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Deputy: Sandflight- Sandy she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Featherfall- Gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Warriors

Skyfall- Silver and blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice Branchpaw.)

Nightheart- Black and white tom with amber eyes. (Father to Littleheart's kits.)

Waterfall- Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Treeheart- Brown tom with black stripes and green eyes. (Apprentice Fangpaw.)

Echosong- White she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Scorchflower- Sandy she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes.

Queens

Littleheart- White and silver she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Nightheart's kits)

Elders

Shimmersky- Light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

**The Tribe of Rushing Blood**

Leader: Dripping Blood- Battle-scarred dark gray tom with blood red eyes.

Giver of Death: Raining Blood- White tom with black speckles and one scarlet eye.(A Giver of Death is like a medicine cat, but kills cats that are to injured to fight.

Deputy: Stream of Blood- Black she-cat with dark gray stripes and dark red eyes. (Apprentice Poisioned Wounds.)

Warriors

Blood-Stained Thistle- Light gray she-cat with black speckles and red eyes.

Bloody Leaves- Black she-cat with light gray stripes and silver eyes. (Apprentice Open Wounds.)

Broken Bones- Pale sandy tom with black paws and dark gray eyes.

Bloodied Fangs- White tom with black stripes and strange barbed claws and red eyes. (Apprentice Unending Agony.)

Relentless Pain-Insane black she-cat with no eyes. (Unable to train a apprentice.)

Twisting Pain- Black tom with silver eyes.

Unending Torment- Light gray she-cat with black stripes and dark red eyes.

Fallen Snow- White she-cat with light blue eyes. (Untrusted by Dripping Blood for being soft.)

Queens

Blooming Death- Pale cream she-cat with black paws and stripes with red eyes (Mother to: Rising Death- Black she-cat with light gray stripes and dark red eyes.)

Apprentices

Poisioned Wounds- Light gray tom with black ear tips and gray eyes.

Open Wounds- Dark gray she-cat with black speckles and silver eyes.

Unending Agony- Black she-cat with a light gray tail tip and red eyes.

**Yay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Frosty grass crunched beneath our paws. The sun had just started to peak out from behind the mountains.

_What would it be like to live past those mountains?_ I thought.

Frost glimmered on the tree tops, and snow laid on the ground, thick in some areas.

"Why can't we just attack those rabbit-breaths?" Tinyclaw hissed.

"Well, Tinyclaw, use your brain, does it make any sense to attack while we're at peace? They're just getting bigger they only need food." Moonclaw meowed.

Tinyclaw hissed, a puff of steam following.

I scented Windclan, I remembered their scent from when they saved my life and Snowfall's.

"Greetings, Thunderclan." meowed a dark brown tom.

"Greetings Thistleheart." Moonclaw meowed.

A familiar white she-cat stood behind Thistleheart, she looked frail, her green eyes looked familiar in two ways...

_She looks like Lostsoul!_ I thought.

"Hey, I remember you, we rescued you from that fox, right?" she meowed.

_The spirit's sister!_

"Yes. I remember." I meowed quietly.

The whole patrol turned on me, looking at me accusingly, exepct Graypaw, as always.

"Duskwing! How are you?" a black and silver she-cat meowed as she ran down a slope, her icy blue eyes pools of pity.

"I'm fine." she meowed sadly.

The whole patrol had almost forgotten about Duskwing, she had been so silent.

"I heard about your kits, but Shiverkit- or is it Shiver_paw_ now? Anyways, she'll be a great warrior." the she-cat meowed.

"Thank you Briarshade, but I think we should go." Duskwing meowed.

"Alright, but take care of yourself." Briarshade meowed.

"I will, thanks." Duskwing sighed.

We- or should I say Tinyclaw, marked the border.

We padded back to camp slowly, snow starting to melt.

"Ough!" Tinyclaw meowed, a big clump of snow falling on Tinyclaw.

"Serves him right." Duskwing snorted.

"Help meeeee!" Tinyclaw yowled as loud as he could.

Duskwing snorted at her brother's dramatic cry for help.

"Please, someone!" he cried again.

No one moved, I think everyone was enjoying this.

"Soooo fierce." Graypaw whispered to me.

"Yeah, no joke." I laughed.

"Sister PLEASE!" Tinyclaw screeched with all his might.

"Hmmm." Duskwing meowed.

"Please?"

"I'll consider it."

"PRETTY please?!"

"Fine." Duskwing sighed and started to dig Tinyclaw out.

"Awwwwww." the whole patrol sighed.

"Lets head back to camp." Graypaw meowed.

We padded back to camp, once we got there Tinyclaw took a three moon grooming session.

I saw Blackpaw sitting next to Shiverpaw talking.

Pinestar padded out of his den and leapt on the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock!" he yowled.

The whole of Thunderclan was soon sitting beneath the highrock.

"Windsong, Yellowstripe, and Blazefoot have caught an unknown disease, the plant that cures this disease, from what the other clans say, is native to the land behind the mountains. One apprentice shall be chosen, and trusted with the lives of these cats, Quietecho says it isn't lethal yet, so the chosen one shall finish their training." Pinestar meowed, his words echoeing throughout the camp.

Graypaw was shaking beside me.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"It'll be alright," I meowed, trying to comfort him, "I'm sure they can find the cure."

**Sorry this was soooo incredibly boring.**


End file.
